Watching Captain America
by MagicInTheDark
Summary: Alfred invites Arthur over to his place so that he can show the Brit his favorite movie, Captain America. What Arthur doesn't know is the fact that Alfred is planning something behind the scenes. - Captain America spoilers all over the place, watching the movie before reading is recomended. USUK


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or Captain America. Sad, yes.

._._._._._.

It had all started with a simple invite over to Alfred's house. It was nothing special, just a simple phone call in the evening from the American to the Brit.

"Hey Artie! You should come over to my house this weekend! I just realized I really need to sit you down and have you watch Captain America! I mean, it's only the best new superhero movie out plus Cap' is just amazing... You have to see it and then the Avengers!"

Alfred was practically yelling into his cell phone and Arthur had to hold his own at a distance as he waited for the fellow nation to stop blathering on.

"You could totally come over on Saturday to watch Captain America with me! It would be so cool, and you just have to see this movie! There are British people in it! Pleeease!?"

Eventually Arthur finally had a chance to speak after a very elongated version of the word 'please'. "Fine Alfred, I'll come over on Saturday. At least this time it's not another horror film. Actually Saturday works perfectly; I have an excuse to avoid my brothers on their day off. I'll be damned if they actually come to America in order to find me."

"Awesome! I'll see ya then, and I'll have plenty of snacks!"

The phone beeped and it fell silent on Arthur's end. He had no idea what he now had in store for him. Alfred was planning something more than just another movie night with the English nation. It would be something a little more special.

After a long week of tedious work Saturday had come. Though he wouldn't admit it, Arthur was really looking forward to seeing Alfred. The older nation took a breath before knocking on the other's door, knowing he would be greeting loudly.

Sure enough as Alfred opened the door he was already on a high level of excitement. "Artie! You're always just on time aren't ya? Dude come on in I'm just finishing setting some stuff up!"

"Setting what up?" The Brit asked as he stepped inside and looked around. The house hasn't changed; it was still disorganized as hell. Actually, Satan was probably more organized than Alfred was. Now Arthur wasn't sure which was worse, that he just compared Alfred to Satan, or the fact that Satan was better in this case. Now the Brit just felt rude. He did care for Alfred after all, despite his lack of manners.

Alfred had walked over to the kitchen where he had piles of candy bars and treats of every sort sprawled across the countertop. "Hrm? Oh! I was just finishing buttering up the popcorn! You've gotta have the whole movie theater experience!" His blue eyes gleamed excitedly as he moved the treats over to the couch.

"It's a miracle you're not fat you know." Arthur sighed as he sat on the opposite end of the couch, a small chocolate bar in his hand. Though he wasn't quite as into his food as Alfred was, he did love a good chocolate bar every so often.

"I'm not fat..." Alfred mumbled quietly under his breath as he slipped the Captain America disk into the DVD player.

Apparently done sulking, Asked turned to Arthur with an abnormally serious look on his face. "Alright Artie, now you're about to see the story of the best superhero ever. You ready for this?" The American's serious expression turned into a grin as he deliberately sat right next to the Brit.

Arthur turned away as his face flushed lightly. "Just start the show already."

And so the show started. Though neither of them seemed capable of watching the movie in silence.  
"Poor lad only wants to fight; he's just so un-built for the war."

"Yea but that's what makes him such an awesome superhero!"

"So Peggy is British? Now why in the world is she stuck with all the moronic American soldiers?"  
"Steve isn't a moron!"

"I swear Alfred you worship him."

"He's Captain America! A superhero just for America! I mean, how much cooler can you get!?"

As the movie went on the two nations would constantly be commenting on every little thing that caught their attention. From the Captain's on stage performances and how nice it would feel to punch Hitler in the face to how the Hydra organization would've changed the war.

"Now that is a jealous woman! Strong-willed and British, shooting right at the American! Oh that was great!"

"I knew you'd like Peggy." Alfred chuckled a bit, watching Arthur get more into the movie.

It was a grand time for both of them. Alfred could practically mouth each word under his breath due to watching it countless amounts of times. Arthur on the other hand had become sucked into the story of the show, excited to see what happens next.

Soon they were both caught up in the movie together. Bucky's death shocked Arthur horribly, and even after watching the movie countless times, Alfred also reacted to his death. (What, oh I must have popcorn butter in my eye... I'm not crying...)

Alfred had wanted Arthur to watch this show with him for a few key reasons, and he was getting nervous. The movie was nearing its end and he had something to do, he only just had to wait for the proper scene. And he knew the scene was coming up.

He planned to kiss Arthur, right as the Captain did the same to Peggy.

Was it a stupid idea? Probably. Alfred was terrified that Arthur might completely reject him... But he had to do it. He had to let him know. This was just the only plan that he could muster up. Cliché level 10.

The Brit's emerald eyes were glued to the screen, watching the final battle. Everything was intense and fast-paced. That was good at least... It was something that Alfred could work with.  
They were driving in the car now, trying to catch the plane so that the Captain could get on and stop everything.

_"Keep it steady!" Captain orders as he prepares to jump._

Peggy stops him just before though. "Wait!" She yells before pulling him down into a kiss."

Before England even had a chance to react to the scene he was met with a pair of lips upon his own. Mind whirling, it took him a moment to realize that those lips belonged to Alfred.

Alfred. Just that single connection in his brain caused the entire kiss to change. Arthur kissed back, sending the nervous American a much needed answer. Alfred pulled away to look the Brit in the eyes.

"Pause the movie." That's all Arthur said, and only a moment after the show was paused their lips collided once again.  
Arthur turned his body towards Alfred, wrapping his arms around the American nation's neck. Now that they knew that their attraction was mutual, there was nothing standing in their way.

Alfred pressed his tongue to Arthur's teeth, access being almost immediately granted by the older blonde. His tongue roamed the Brit's mouth, and then vice versa as Arthur entered Alfred's mouth.

Bodies intertwined and entangled on the couch, they kissed continually. God knows how long they've had to hold this in.

Breathing heavily they broke for a moment, just breathing.

"I'll take that you fancy me then?" Arthur chucked, glancing over at Alfred who flushed slightly more than he had already from the heat.  
"Yea, and you like me too."

"Astounding observation skills you've developed there Alfred."

The American rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Shut it. Should we finish the movie? It's kind of sad."

"We may as well... Then we'll continue our little 'kiss'." You could practically hear the air quotations around the word kiss. They both knew there would be far more than just an innocent kiss.

"Sounds great... But don't blame me when you get all sad at the ending."

They settled back onto the couch, Alfred's arm around Arthur- who was leaning on Alfred. The movie started once again.

Captain America is driving the aircraft, and he's on the phone with Peggy. He knows he has to crash it into the middle of the ocean.

The lovers' connection breaks as the Captain crashes.

Both nations are simply staring wide-eyed at the screen, their eyes wet with tears. The movie finishes, and the duo turns to face each other, sky blue meeting emerald.

"Alfred, promise me that you'll always come back. I know that this is silly but... Just... Promise me. You just always come back."  
The younger nation pulled Arthur in close, wrapping him in a warm and comforting hug.

"No matter what, I'll always come back for you Arthur."

._._._._._.

A/N: Alright another Secret Santa! I got saddled with this as a pitch hitting post I forgot to sign up for. It's a good thing the prompt was Captain America, seeing as how I LOVE that movie. Dear God it's amazing. Hence the plethora of spoilers.

This fanfic was for the lovely shuriken7 on LiveJournal.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave me a review telling me what you thought!

Feedback helps me grow! Or some other cliched thing...To tired to come up with something creative.

~MagicInTheDark~


End file.
